The New Student
by Betty's a little crazy22
Summary: John is happy for Hercules when he announces that he will be a guide for a new student at King's College. Who is this student? None other than Alexander Hamilton. John soon develops a friendship with Alex, but what if he wants to take it a step further?
1. The accident

**Author's note: Meh friend, Chelsey made me do this. This is my first one I have posted, so yeaaa. I tend to write "detailed" and… a lot. So, enjoy this! This is a LAMS fanfic. I suggest having translate open, French to English, you'll see why sooner or later. So enjoy! (Chelsey isn't her real name, don't worry guys ;))**

Chapter one: The accident

John Laurens' pov:

* * *

Hi! I'm John! People call me Laurens, I don't really know why, but, it happens! Anyway, I attend King's College in New York. We recently got a new foreign exchange student from France, Lafayette, we as in my roommate Hercules and I. Lafayette is also our roommate now. We do the average things, study, play video games, and stay up all night on weekends playing them. I've pulled way more than a few all-nighters on Sundays to get last minute projects done.

It's my first year here, I'm studying law to become a lawyer, so is Marquis, but he goes by Lafayette. Hercules is studying law, but he wants to become a congressman. I know i'll give him my vote! I have a job at the cafeteria just to make some cash. I work on Saturdays and Sundays from 10-5. On Fridays I only have from 3-5. It's slow, I do a lot of homework and watch a lot of space documentaries. I almost came here to study supernovas and stars, my foster mother was worried I won't be able to get a job. She's worried about this lawyer thing too, but, she agreed to this.

Hercules has signed up to help students that are new or join during a semester. And that's where the story starts.

"John! Lafayette!" Hercules says one Thursday night. I am wrapping up my homework sitting at the desk in the corner of the room. munching of slices of pizza here and there.

"Oui mon ami?" Marquis says standing up from his spot on the couch and walks over to Hercules where he sits on his bed reading a text.

"I got a student! Should I accept it?" Hercules asks, then says it in french for Lafayette. I check my watch: 8:50.

"Fais comme tu veux mon cher ami," Lafayette tells him reading over his shoulder. (He can scarcely read english, but has trouble talking in our language. I'm suddenly glad I chose a French course in high school over Latin, although, Latin would help with studying law terms,) "son nom est alexandre je vois?"

"Oui" Hercules says. "Laurens?"

"I told you, it's John." I say taking another greasy bite. "Sure. What Lafayette said."

"Qu'a t'il dit?" Lafayette asks Hercules before I go back to my reading.

"Il a dit 'bien sûr, que faire comme je veux'," I hear Hercules say before I zone back into my book.

"John! John!" Lafayette shakes my shoulder. "Viens, il est là!"

"Who's here?" I ask placing a bookmark in my book and set it down before standing.

"Le nouvel étudiant d'Hercule pour aider" Lafayette pulls my arm and over to the door where Hercules was standing eagerly.

"Will he be our new roommate or what?" I ask Hercules and when Lafayette asks, I translate for him.

"No, but he'll be right across the hall, he should be here any minute" Hercules replies calmly, but rushed as if over the top excited.

"Wait, how long was I reading? Don't these things take time?" I ask checking my watch again: 9:25.

"Chut, ne remets pas ça en question mon ami." Lafayette says turning around pretending to check a text on his phone.

"He's here! il est là!" Hercules half shouts half whispers. _Knock knock!_ The student doesn't even get his knuckles off the door before Hercules opens the door, he jolts it open so fast he hits my nose, spraying blood everywhere.

Hercules hurries to help me and Lafayette shows him where to place his bags. But not before I get to see his face. He has a kind smile, heart warming smile that makes my heart skip a beat. I feel my cheeks flush. I'm snapped back into reality when Hercules rushes me over the kitchen sink.

"Sorry!" Hercules yells over his shoulder to him. Turning back to me he says, "Can you handle this? Here's the paper towels. Please try to hurry!" He gives my back a small pat and runs back to the main room with Lafayette and… him. What did Lafayette say his name was? Alexander? I wonder what he's studying, and how do I say this? Slightly interested in me?

* * *

**Yasss! My first chapter! I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend, her account name is IHopeThatYouBurrn, I'm trying to get her to write one, but she won't. She actually gave me the idea for this story and encouraged me to get an account to share my stories with the world. I have made plenty stories to keep posting. I even turned my Language Arts assignment into a fan fic, i'll share that when I have time to type it all up. I realize that Lafayette talks a lot. If you want me to add in English what he said I'll be more than happy to, just comment so! Chapter two coming next week! Thank you all so much! Love you all! -Bettyslilcrazy22**


	2. The tour

**Author's note: Meh friend, Chelsey made me do this. This is my first one I have posted, so yeaaa. I tend to write "detailed" and… a lot. So, enjoy this! This is a LAMS fanfic. I suggest having translate open, French to English, you'll see why sooner or later. I know this wasn't supposed to come this soon, but i'm already done with chapter 5, soooo, im putting some more out, chapter three may be out this week it might not. Anyway, enjoy! (Chelsey isn't her real name, don't worry guys ;))**

Chapter two: The tour

Lauren's pov:

* * *

Hercules left me in the kitchen with my bleeding nose to help the new student, I don't even get help from Lafayette. I'm not surprised. He's a little squeamish around blood. I pinch my nose and feel my cheeks burn an even brighter red as I feel Alexander's eyes on me.

"You alright?" he asks coming closer to me. I hear Hercules and Lafayette arguing, which explains why Hercules isn't with him.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. Thank you, you're Alexander right?" I ask trying to force the red out of my cheeks.

"Yes, you can call me Alex." He reaches out to shake my hand but I show it to him smothered in blood. "Oh right, sorry,"

"Oh no, you're quite fine. I'm John by the way." I say flicking the sink on and rinsing my hand off.

"Mon ami! Comment va ton nez?" Lafayette walks in, but stands away from me and my bloody nose.

"Mieux, je pense que le saignement a cessé," I say as Alex gives me a curious look. "He asked how my nose is, that's our foreign exchange student from France, Marquis-"

"Non non, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette. Ravi de vous rencontrer!" Lafayette reaches his hand out for Alex to shake which he does. Once the bleeding dies down, I twist some paper towel and put it in one nostril then the other and wash my hands, with soap this time.

"In other words, 'No no,' then he said his name which is way to long, then said nice to meet you." I stand up straight and check my clothes for blood before rinsing out the sink. Hercules comes in and helps apologizing every thirty seconds. He told me to go sit in the tiny living room we had while he cleaned up my blood.

"Lafayette!" Hercules yells.

"Oui?" Lafayette asks still keeping his distance from the blood.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour nettoyer ça, je dois emmener Alexander chercher sa clé de dortoir et le montrer à ses cours." Hercules says washing his hands.

"Ew non! Faire Laurens le faire!" Lafayette said inching away.

"Lafayette! Je vais me sentir coupable qu'il ne nettoie pas ça!" Hercules shoots back.

They go on for a while and Alex joins me in the living room, we talk on the couch and slowly but surely, I feel like there is something there, between us, it's buried, but it's there.

"What are they saying?" Alex asks looking over at them.

"They're arguing over who should stay and clean and who should take you to get your room key and show you to your classes." I respond. "I have an idea… Hercules! Marquis!"

"Oui?" They both say.

"You two stay and clean and I'll take Alex, now you won't feel guilty," I motion to Hercules, "and you… well sorry Lafayette." I watch them hopeful that I'll get a while alone with Alex, that gets me thinking, does he date guys? Is he okay with that stuff? I get a feeling of lost hope.

"I suppose. Allez Lafayette, allons te chercher des gants!" Hercules and Lafayette disappear around the corner again.

_YES!_ I look over at Alex, his eyes wide with excitement. I bite my lip as I stare deep into his beautiful violet blue eyes. I feel him stare back for a moment, I am knocked out of my trance when he stands up. I stand too and lead him to the door. We step out and I silently lead him to the key closet. _God! He must think this is so awkward! Why am I like this? Why can't we just become friends and tell him how I feel? Why can't I? Why?_

"So… what did you come here to study?" Alex asks sticking his hands in his black hoodie pockets with a red hood, pockets, and drawstrings.

"Me? Um… law, I came here to become a lawyer." I say slightly embarrassed. He probably thinks i'm a nerd. One big nerd. I scratch the back of my neck and say, "I know it sounds stupid but-"

Alex grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him, startled, I feel my eyes widen. "Stupid? No! I don't think it's stupid! That's what i'm studying. You shouldn't say that! If it's what you want to do, then take pride in that! Don't be ashamed, and don't let anyone make you. Ya got that?" I nod blankly and avoid his gaze. He places his hand under my chin turning my face toward him again.

I barely have time to think, he looks into my eyes, and I stare back, he slowly inching toward me, and I don't stop him, and before I knew it his mouth was on mine. At first I freeze, but then I realize he probably will regret this if I stand here like this. I feel his arm on my back and the other on my neck holding me there.

I kiss back, cupping one of his elbows in my hand and the other on his chin. I hear someone chuckle and I jump away.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter two is done and uploaded! Chelsey basically spends her life reading fanfics on here. She wanted me to refrain from using the term "pressed our lips together" bc she HATES that, sooo that was my alternative. Ok, thank you all so so much for reading! Chapter 3 coming next week! Love you all!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	3. Bullying problems I

**Author's note: Meh friend, Chelsey made me do this. This is my first one I have posted, so yeaaa. I tend to write "detailed" and… a lot. So, enjoy this! This is a LAMS fanfic. I have added in english what Lafayette says, that will be in all future chapters, so you can still have translate open if you wish. Anyway, enjoy! (Chelsey isn't her real name, don't worry guys ;))**

Chapter three: bully problems

Lauren's pov:

* * *

"Well well well, if it isn't Laurens and his new boyfriend." Charlie smirked putting his phone in his pocket.

"What do you want?" Alex asks I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Who are you? You must be new here, hey new kid, what's the name?" Charlie asks while his "sidekicks" join him.

"Alexander, you?" Alex says, I can feel his hand shaking, I don't dare turn to face him. I don't dare turn my back on Charlie and his weirdo friends.

"Wow, if you don't know who I am then your tour guide must really suck! I'm not surprised, that wimp-" Charlie was interrupted my Alex, I look at my shoelace and Alex's grip tightens on my shoulder.

"What gives you the right to say that? Who said tormenting another for one's enjoyment was acceptable?" Alex shoots back.

"Woah calm down man I'm just playing, no reason to get aggressive," Charlie says and took a few steps back.

"Leave John alone, what did he ever do to you? What-" Alex begins.

"Charlie! Aller! Et emmène tes amis avec toi! Laisse les tranquille!" Lafayette comes storming down the hall. (Go! And take your friends with you! Leave them alone!)

"What did he say?" Charlie asks, everyone looks at me.

_I can't do this! I-I can't talk in front of Charlie! _"Mon ami! Traduire!" (My friend, translate!)

"H-he, he s-said," I mutter.

"Aww, look little John is scared!" Charlie emphasis' scared by pronouncing it as if a three year old has said it and turns his bottom lip upside down as his friends laugh.

"Shut up!" Alex stomps his foot and moves toward him. He grabs Charlie by the collar of his shirt and pins him against the wall so that his feet are a few inches above the ground. "You leave John alone. You leave Lafayette alone. You leave Hercules alone. You leave me alone. And most importantly, leave the rest of the world alone. Do you understand?"

Charlie looks purple, he tries to choke out words but can't. I walk over behind Alex, "Alex, put him down, he's not worth it." I whisper. Placing my hand on his shoulder like he did.

"Alex, ça ne vaut pas la peine," Lafayette says joining me, I hear Charlie's friends feet as they run away. (Alex, it is not worth it)

"Even Lafayette agrees, Alex please." I whisper and Charlie nods and mouths please. Alex lets go and lets him fall to the floor.

"Do you understand? No more bullying? You'll leave everyone alone?" Alex hovers over him as he takes big exaggerated breaths.

"Y-yes," Charlie scrambles to his feet and runs away.

"Alex, I," I'm interrupted by Hercules yelling down the hall.

"LAFAYETTE! Get back here!" He screams.

"Pardon," He gives us a smile and goes back. Leaving Alex and I alone again. Just us. Alone. In an empty hallway. We stand there until the sound of Lafayette running disappears. (Sorry)

"Alex, I want to thank you. You didn't need to do that." I scratch the back of my neck and look down.

"Yes I did, how long has he bothered you?" Alex asks using his hand to raise my head to look him in the eye, so I can't avoid his gaze. "How long?"

"I dunno, a while, I wasn't counting." Alex looks in my eyes making sure he got the truth.

* * *

**Wow! Three chapters? Should I continue posting this story? I wanna write more, I just dunno if I'm gonna continue posting, either way I'll end up finishing it, posting or not. ANYWAY! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! Love you all so much! Chapter four soon?**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	4. Bullying problems II

**Author's note: Meh friend, Chelsey made me do this. This is my first one I have posted, so yeaaa. I tend to write "detailed" and… a lot. So, enjoy! This is a LAMS fanfic. I have added in English i what Lafayette says, if you want to have translate open on a different tab feel free! So enjoy! **_This is a repeat of the last chapter but from Alex's pov._** (Chelsey isn't her real name, don't worry guys ;))**

Chapter four: Bullying problems

Hamilton's pov:

* * *

I've seen the way John has been looking at me. And I, can't say I don't feel the same, I think there is something between us, still faint, but it's there, And that's what matters. So, when we were in the hall together, I-I kissed him. At first he stood there panicked, I was about to pull away embarrassed, but then he kissed back.

The thing between us, the flame as I imagine it, got brighter, less faint.

"Well well well if it isn't Laurens and his new boyfriend." I hear a boy's voice say in front of me. John seems scared and jumps back. It's something about the way he's standing, shaking, that makes me believe that this kid bullies John, I have to do something, anything. I feel my hand rest on his shoulder trying to give him even the smallest amount of courage.

"What do you want?" I ask looking him in the eye.

He looks confused, "Who are you? You must be new here, hey new kid, what's the name?" People I can only assume are his friends stand behind him, two of them, we're outnumbered.

"Alexander. You?" I ask my hands shaking for some reason.

"Wow, if you don't know who I am then your tour guide must really suck! I'm not surprised, that wimp-" The kid begins, but I interrupt him, I can't stand this guy!

"What gives you the right to say that? Who said tormenting another for one's enjoyment was acceptable?" I yell at him, he actually looks startled and backs away a little.

"Woah calm down man I'm just playing, no reason to get aggressive," He says putting his hands out in front of him as if they were going to keep me back.

"Leave John alone, what did he ever do to you? What-" I say but I'm interrupted by that French kid whose name I can't remember.

"Charlie! Aller! Et emmène tes amis avec toi! Laisse les tranquille!" The French student bellowed while running down the hall toward us. (Charlie! Go! And Take your friends with you! Leave them alone!)

The kid, I think the French kid said he was Charlie, asked the question we're all wondering, "What did he say?" And everyone's eyes land on John.

There is a very tense vibe being spread between us all. John stumbles on his words, "H-he, he s-said,"

Poor John, I can't stand to see him standing, so defenseless and almost, weak. But when Charlie said, "Aww, look little John is scared!" It really pushed me off the edge.

"Shut up!" I stomp my foot and let go of John, i'm so driven by anger that I lose control of my actions, I don't think twice before grabbing the collar of Charlie's shirt and pinning him against the wall. I begin yelling at him, everything is this huge blur. The only thing that stopped me from spiraling further out of control? John's hand.

I feel his hand rest on my shoulder, his curly, auburn hair rubs against my neck as he whispers in my ear. "Alex, put him down, he's not worth it." He turns his head and rests it on my shoulder as Lafayette joins him.

"Alex, ça ne vaut pas la peine," To be honest, I have no clue what he said, I just feel John's head turn around again and whispers something about Lafayette agreeing with him.

Charlie mouths please, just now, I notice the shade of purple he turned. _Did I do that?! _ Startled, I remove my hand from his neck, letting him fall, I just now realize that he hadn't been touching the floor, I really didn't know my own strength. I yell at him again and he scrambles to his feet and runs off.

"Alex, I-I-" John is interrupted by Hercules yelling down the hall, everything is still a blur. Lafayette runs off, John has his head turned away watching Lafayette run back. I study his profile. His unruly, curly, auburn hair, his beautiful freckles. When he turns back to me, I see something in his eyes that wasn't there before. He looks, almost scared.

"Alex, I want to thank you. You didn't need to do that." John scratches the back of his neck and looks down.

"Yes I did, how long has he bothered you?" I ask fearing the worst. When he doesn't move or talk, I place my hand beneath his chin, and raise his head so he can't avoid my gaze. "How long?"

"I dunno, a while, I wasn't counting." I feel like he isn't telling the complete truth, but I don't want to push him. "Um, the key closet?" John says pointing down the hall.

"Right," I follow him down the hall.

* * *

**Chapter four! Thank you to IHopeThatYouBurrn (Chelsey) and one of my readers, for encouraging me to write this and continue past chapter three. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I love you all! Chapter 5 coming soon!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	5. The storm

**Author's note: Meh friend, Chelsey made me do this. This is my first one I have posted, so yeaaa. I tend to write "detailed" and… a lot. So, enjoy this! This is a LAMS fanfic. I suggest having translate open, French to English, I have added in English what Lafayette says, but if you want to have translate open feel free! So enjoy! (Chelsey isn't her real name, don't worry guys ;))**

Chapter five: the storm

Lauren's pov:

* * *

Later, actually, much later after the whole thing with Charlie, I finished showing Alex around to his classes for tomorrow. We were back in my dorm hanging out with Lafayette and Hercules playing video games.

"John, I am so so sorry about-" Hercules begins, he's been saying this constantly.

"Hercules! I've told you! I accept your apology! Just, please stop apologizing every five minutes!" I say passing him in the race gaining first place.

"I will, sorry,"

"HERCULES!" I practically scream.

"Right, my bad." I sigh knowing it's the best I'll get from Hercules.

I try to zone back into the game, as I do, Alex takes first speeding my me.

"Ha. Bye John!" Alex laughs slightly on the floor next to my feet; as I am sitting on the couch next to Lafayette, Hercules on the floor next to Alex.

"Mon ami, il est une heure du matin!" Lafayette exclaims, I look at my watch and sure enough, it's 1:00 am. (My friend, it is one o'clock in the morning!)

"What'd he say?" Alex asks as Hercules gets up and turns off the system and t.v..

"He said, 'My friend, it is one in the morning.'" I say showing him my watch.

"Well," Alex stands and holds out a hand to help me up from the couch. "I should probably get back to my dorm," He helps me up and I take his controller and set it on the charger.

_BOOM! _Thunder booms outside, piercing our eardrums. "Ah!" Alex half screams half whispers. I turn and look at him. Alex is sitting on the couch, knees to his chest, rocking back and forth, hyperventilating.

"Alex?" I ask, Lafayette stands from the couch and inches away slowly. Hercules stays where he is watching him. I move closer, slowly. "Alex, what's wrong?" Lighting flashes in the window and the thunder booms again. Sending more screeches out of Alex's throat. I sit next to him.

Alex trembles on the couch next to me. Not speaking, a particularly loud boom causes him to fall on his side, his head on my lap. "Alex!" I shout.

"Alex!" Hercules joins me. As the light stops and thunder pauses, only leaving the loud drops of rain pounding the roof, the only sound of the raging storm. Alex slowly sits up, sets his feet down on the floor and holds his head in his hands, shoulders shaking.

"Alex? Are you okay?" He shakes his head and mumbles something. "Sorry?"

"There's something I haven't told you." Alex repeats.

* * *

**I honestly don't have much to say after writing that, maybe it's bc it's 11:30, and I have school tomorrow morning, and I'm exhausted. Sorry for the short update, as I've said, it's relatively late, and i have some tests tomorrow morning. Anyway, thank you again for reading and chapter six will come out this week due to the short update. Love you all!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	6. Confession time

**Author's note: Meh friend, Chelsey made me do this. This is my first one I have posted, so yeaaa. I tend to write "detailed" and… a lot. So, enjoy this! This is a LAMS fanfic. Yes, Alex has PTSD from the hurricane, this is not meant to offend/trigger anyone, in anyway, shape or form, I apologize in advance if this unfortunately happens to you. I suggest having translate open, French to English, you'll see why sooner or later. So enjoy! (Chelsey isn't her real name, don't worry guys ;))**

Chapter six: Confession time

Laurens pov:

* * *

"There's something I haven't told you," Alex repeats.

"What do you mean? Why were you freaking out over the storm like that? Are you alright?" I ask trying to catch a glimpse of his beautiful blue violet eyes.

"John, don't force it out of him, let him talk as much or little as he wants, when he wants." Hercules says sitting down in front of Alex. "Alex, you can talk to us you know?"

He nods and takes a deep, shaky breath. "I-I used to l-live on a-an island, in the Caribbean," he begins. "When I w-was, se-seventeen, a hurricane came, it destroyed everything. I remember the sleepless nights, praying I'd live another day. And the wind, the rain, the thunder, the lightning! It was a lot. It still hurts me, still." He goes quiet.

"Avez-vous perdu quelqu'un dans la tempête?" Lafayette asks after Hercules translates. (Did you lose anyone in the storm?)

"Lafayette!" Hercules and I say together,

"Quoi?" He says innocently. (What?)

"You can't just ask people that!" Hercules says, then in French, forgetting.

While they argue, Alex turns to me. "What'd he say?"

"Oh, he, it's nothing." I say trying to push away his question.

"John." He says sternly.

I sigh, "He asked if, during the storm, did, did you lose, anyone?" I ask more of for myself than speaking for Lafayette, when I say this, Hercules and Lafayette go quiet.

Alex doesn't respond, I'm about to tell him not to answer, when… "No. No, I uh, I didn't have anyone to, to lose," He says quietly.

"What do you mean? Where are your parents?" Hercules asks.

"Hercules!" I slap his arm with the back of my hand.

"No no, he's fine." Alex takes a breath. "Well, my mother, I was twelve. We were both very very sick, we had yellow fever."

"Tshh!" The sound comes from my mouth as I suck in air knowing where this is going. I feel so bad.

"And, she, well, she died, and that left me and my brother, James, with nothing, no one but each other." Alex finishes.

"You said that left you with no one but your brother, what happened to your dad?" Hercules asks. Again, I slap his arm, harder this time.

"Ow," he says rubbing his arm.

"I was ten, and he just, left, my mom never told us why, but, he did, he left and, never came back. I don't know where he went, why, or how. And I don't want to."

"Alex, that's, that's awful, I'm so sorry." I start.

"Don't be, I have very few memories of my dad, and they're not the best, he never even bothered to marry my mother, yet both me and my younger brother James are his children."

"Alex, that's awful, I had no idea." I sigh and translate with a shaky voice to the marquis.

"Well, I really should be going, you know, with classes and stuff tomorrow," He stood and saw himself to the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

I blinked a few times and went to my room down the hall in a daze. As I crept under the covers of my bed, one sentence lingered in my mind. This sentence is a question, only one word: What?

* * *

**I don't know if this is considered a powerful chapter or what but, after reading about a lovesick Alex, this was kinda hard to write. I have an idea of how I want this story to end, so only a few more chapters, I have many other fandoms I wish to write stories for, so if you like my writing style, then look for those. Thank you so so much for taking time out of your day to read this! Love you all!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	7. Eliza? !

**Author's note: Meh friend, Chelsey made me do this. This is my first one I have posted, so yeaaa. I tend to write "detailed" and… a lot. So, enjoy this! This is a LAMS fanfic. Yes Alex has PTSD from the hurricane, this is not meant to offend/trigger anyone shape or form, I apologize in advance if this happens to you. I suggest having translate open, French to English, I have added in English what Lafayette says, but if you want to have translate open feel free! So enjoy! (Chelsey isn't her real name, don't worry guys ;))**

Chapter seven: Eliza?!

Lauren's pov:

* * *

Long after Alex left, I laid in my bed, not moving, or sleeping. It stayed that way for a few hours, I cannot explain how I feel seeing Alex hurt like that. Did he really have PTSD? Eventually I did fall asleep, when my alarm went off, I slammed my hand atop my phone screen, when the noise stopped, I sat up and looked around.

* * *

"Don't forget your biography on a congressmen is due next class!" Mrs. Miller yelled as the bell rang. I packed up my things as Alex walked up to my desk. _Last class, just work, and homework, then the weekend is mine, _I told myself, dreading work.

"Hey," I said standing and throwing the strap of my backpack over my shoulder.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with the project, I didn't realize that was a project." Alex said as we walked down the stairs to the door.

"Sure, I have to work until five, I'll meet you at my dorm fifteen after?" I ask checking my watch, 2:50.

"Yup, bye then."

"Bye," I call over my shoulder heading to the cafeteria, the opposite way of the dorms.

* * *

"Ugh! Ccc'mon!" I have been standing here trying to get the key in the door for a good two minutes. I look at my watch, 5:20. _Alex probably had Lafayette or Hercules open the door by now. _ "Finally!" I open the door.

"Hey John." Hercules said.

"Hey,"

"Here," Hercules lifts his hand without looking up from his laptop, "Alex wanted me to give you this." Puzzled, I grabbed the paper and unfold it crossing the room to sit on the couch, I let my backpack fall to my feet. The note reads:

_John, thank you for everything, I figured out the project while you were at work, I have more projects and homework to catch up on, I'll try to come by and see you sometime this weekend. -Alex_

I didn't think to much of it, I opened my bag and began working on my project.

* * *

_RINGGGGGG! RINGGGGG!_ My phone screeches from inside my pocket. I pull it out and look at the screen, it's Alex.

"Hello?" I ask surprised because his note said he had a bunch of homework.

"My dearest Betsy, thank you for your help tonight." Alex's voice came through faint, as if he was distant from the phone.

"Oh Alexander, thank you, but I'm afraid I've overstayed my welcome, like you, I have work to do, I have to be in the library in five," A girl's voice now. _I know I've heard that voice somewhere, who is that? _

"Alex? Hello?" I try again.

"Never! You are always welcome here, and please, call me Alex." Alex remarked.

The girl laughed, "Ok then _Alex, _I really must be going." _Wait is that... ELIZA!? _I thought, _IT'S ELIZABETH SCHUYLER! _

Elizabeth goes by Eliza, her family is very well respected in these parts of New York, and very rich. She is the second eldest, her and her sisters Angelica and Margarita, or Peggy, have come with her to college.

"Sure thing, just one more…" Alex was interrupted, he heard Eliza giggle and a door open and close. Alex sighed. A second later a jostling sound came from the other end. _He must be picking up the phone. _

"ALEX!?" I practically screamed. He gasped and the line went dead. "I can't believe this!"

"John? You ok?" Hercules asks.

"No, I don't think so."

"What happened? You look hurt." Hercules joined me on the couch. I feel like throwing up.

* * *

**Wow, I just typed that. Wow. I honestly have no idea what to put here, I never do. Well, I guess just wait for chapter eight, the final chapter, there might be a chapter nine, idk, I would love it if you would leave a comment, I'd love to know your thoughts, ways to improve, and any suggestions, I'm open to all! Ok, thank you all so so much for reading and I love you all!**  
**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	8. The end

**Author's note: Meh friend, Chelsey made me do this. This is my first one I have posted, so yeaaa. I tend to write "detailed" and… a lot. So, enjoy this! This is a LAMS fanfic. Yes Alex has PTSD from the hurricane, this is not meant to offend/trigger anyone shape or form, I apologize in advance if this happens to you. I suggest having translate open, French to English, I have added in English what Lafayette says, but if you want to have translate open feel free! So enjoy! (Chelsey isn't her real name, don't worry guys ;))**

****Disclaimer, I do NOT own any of the lyrics/songs that are used in this chapter.****

Chapter eight:

Mulligan pov:

* * *

John told me everything. The things he heard on the phone, I was honestly shocked, I've seen how they have acted toward one another, I would have never thought. Then he told me how he had felt. How Alex made him feel, what he felt, the connection that is. I couldn't blame him when a single tear fell down his face. Then more.

"Alright, you stay here," I tell him standing and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" John asks looking up from his hands.

"To knock some sense into him," He barely has enough time to yell 'NO!' before I shut the door.

I march up to his door and begin to bang.

"Hercules! Please don't!" John shouts joining me in the hallway.

"John please," I turn to him and stop banging on the door. "I'm just trying to defend you. You're my friend, I'm NOT going to let him do this to you!" The tears take their place back in his eyes.

"Hercules," He whispers, his voice shaking.

"Mon ami, pourquoi pleures-tu?" (My friend, why are you crying?) Lafayette appeared behind me and grasps John's arm and kisses his cheek, a standard greeting in France.

"Alex, il… il…" (Alex, he… he…") John begins. More tears falling down his face. Lafayette pulls him into a hug. To my surprise, John doesn't resist like he normally does to his strange French interactions. He lets himself be held.

"Lafayette, allez-vous le ramener au dortoir? Je serais là bientôt." (Lafayette, will you take him back to the dorm? I'll be there soon.)

"Oui," (Yes.)

I begin banging my knuckles against the door once more. "Alex?!" I call. "Alex! I know you're in there!"

"Yes?" Alex appears in the doorway, looking curious. "Hercules! Do you need something?"

I stare at him blankly. "I see what you're doing, playing dumb so I don't believe what you did to John! I see. Nice to know you're someone we can trust." I looked away in disgust.

"Hercules, I, what are you talking about?!" Alex looked confused, "What did I do to John? You know i'd never hurt him!"

"That's what I thought!" I say looking for any sort of truth in his eyes, whether it be that he was with Eliza or not, I want to know. But find nothing. "I hope you realize, that because you were with Eliza, that John is in tears, **TEARS**! He really did love you Alex. He trusted you.** YOU**! **YOU** ruined this. **YOU** hurt him. And **I** will **NOT** let him sit there in **PAIN **because of **YOU**!"

Alex looked taken aback. "He heard that?"

"YES!" practically scream in his face, tears forming in my own eyes.

"Hercules, listen, it's not what it-"

"It's not what it looks like, sure, that's what they all say." I fight back tears and look in his eyes. "I hope you're satisfied." I turn and walk begin to walk away.

"HERCULES! Please, just let me explain!" Alex runs after me.

"I hope you're proud of your big decision. I hope it's all you want and more," I say crossly.

"Wait, are you quoting something?" Alex asks.

"Doesn't matter, but what does matter, is John, he-" I start ranting again. He interrupts.

"Hercules. It was, she…" Alex begins.

"No! I'm done, and John is done. Don't talk to any of us again, and if I hear from John, or even Lafayette that you do? No one will ever, EVER find your body. Understand?" Alex's eyes grow wide, he nods and blinks quickly a few times. "Go. Please don't come back." I turn and unlock the door. I walk in and quickly close it behind me. I watch him through the peephole as he walks away.

"Thank you." John walks up behind me and says, his eyes red and puffy from crying, his face blotchy,

I sigh. "You're welcome," I pat his back and lead him to sit on the couch across the room to sit with the marquis. There is a wet spot on his shirt from John's tears.

_RINGGGGG! RINGGGGGG! _It's John's phone. He picks it up off the coffee table in front of him. His brown eyes roll and he lets Lafayette pull him into an awkward side hug when he says. "It's Alex."

I snatch his phone from him. I pick up the call. "WhAt DiD i JuSt sAy AbOuT tHem NeVeR FiNdInG yOuR bOdY!?"

"I know, but Hercules please, can I just talk to John?" I look at John.

"I don't know if he _wants _ to talk to you." John stands and takes his phone back.

"Alex, why? Why would you do this to me?" John sounds like he's going to cry more. John walks away and down the hall to his room. I hear him yell, and cry.

"NO! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" John yells. When he doesn't talk for a while or come back, I go to his door.

"John?" I ask gently.

"Go away, please, I need to be alone." John says, the light from under his door turns off.

"I understand, take all the time you need." I walk away, and leave John as is.

* * *

**There we go! Eight chapters! The end of this story! I know it's not the ending you wanted, but it's the turn I wanted my story to take. Thank you so so much for reading and I hope to see you come back for more stories, I have another idea for Hamilton, but I don't think it will ship lams, we'll see. Thank you, and love you all!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


End file.
